Under the Sea
by organizationkhII
Summary: Sakura leaves the ninja world and enters a new underwater world when she turns into a mermaid. Unfortunately, the people she meets are the ones that she hoped she never would have encountered. Will love blossom or will she end up punching each one in the face? Rating may change.


**Okay, maybe all you fortunate readers (no sarcasm intended XD) will probably think this is another of those cliché stories that has been written hundreds of times. I agree. Also, I hate my writing and without my really really helpful beta reader, Staraz, I couldn't have written this. If you think I write really well, don't check out my other stories, because they suck, except for the Fishing Disaster story, only because it is really random :P**

**But then again, right after my beta reader sent me back the corrections, I couldn't resist to create this new story right away.**

**Once again, thanks to Staraz!**

**Enjoy.**

**Metamorphosis**

"Welcome back to reality, dear."

Sakura cracked a crusty, jade eye open, her throat excruciatingly raspy and dry. Trying to feel her tongue, Sakura swallowed painstakingly, her throat protesting. Her nasal cavity was burning and she felt like if she twitched her nose, a nosebleed would start. Trying to see the speaker, she opened her other eye and strained to see him in the blinding darkness.

"She survived. I'm surprised," another voice scoffed, sending shivers down her spine. It was no less sinister than the first.

Sakura opened her mouth and tried to make a sound. Instead of coherent words, her throat sputtered out squeaky noises, like those of an animal's. The first voice chuckled darkly.

"Now, what is the matter dear? Need something?" She nodded her head in response, earning another chuckle from the first voice. "Give her some water," he commanded the other man, whose figure shifted in the darkness, tense.

"Orochimaru-sama, she is nothing but an experiment. There is no need. I do not know why we waste time over this useless, ugly girl in the first place."

Opening her eyes wider, Sakura began to register everything in her mind. How did Orochimaru capture her? What was the experiment? Panicking, she struggled against the cold, metal bonds that held her in place, causing them to squeaking irritably in response. She froze when a cold finger trailed up the side of her face.

"So fragile and pale… I wonder what would happen if I just slice into your perfect skin on your face and all over your body." The finger traced her lips, pausing before moving to the pulse on her neck. "Or maybe I could just kill you effortlessly, like Kabuto insinuated." Cold, harsh laughter escaped from Orochimaru as he surveyed her with a steely glint in his eyes.

_No!_ Sakura wanted to scream, but her voice would not obey her.

"Here is the water, Orochimaru-san."

She heard the sound of the water as one of her captors dipped his hands in the water. Sakura opened her mouth eagerly, the water pouring into her mouth and down her chin as she gulped down the water. Opening her mouth again, she managed to croak a "more." Sakura swallowed more water, her captor having to refill several times before she was satisfied.

"Orochimaru-sama, don't waste your time on this…_thing_. Let her go. Killing her would waste too much effort." Pause. "After all, you need your rest."

Sakura heard slicing sounds as the bonds around her were cut off, and she quelled her urge to sigh with relief. Orochimaru bent over her languid form, studying her too closely with his eerie amber eyes that she felt his putrid breath fan out over her face.

Then he spoke, his cold voice sending chills down the pink-haired nin's spine.

"Little bird, be grateful I haven't eaten you yet."

She felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck, and slipped blissfully into unconsciousness.

XXX

Sunlight swept through the tree branches. Sakura groaned and woke up groggily, wiping the perspiration from her forehead.

_So hot…_Sakura thought, looking upwards. _Is that the sky?_ Jumping up, she took in her surroundings, only to lean on a tree, grimacing slightly and panting from exertion. Her heart leapt in happiness when she spotted the outline of a blue expanse of water in the distance. Despite her malnourished state, the pink-haired nin eagerly sprinted off in the direction of the sea.

"Seems like I haven't lost my abilities," Sakura murmured to herself reassuringly as she stopped at the edge of the water and stretched, popping her shoulders. "My chakra is depleted, that's all."

The water was cool and soothing against her feet. Sakura waded in more, glad to escape the intense heat. She was already at mid-waist when she stopped walking. To her right was a rock, which she could easily climb onto if she saw any danger coming. She frowned slightly, wondering where she was.

_This is definitely a southern place, since it's so humid. _Sakura pondered, giggling as a puny-sized silvery fish began to nibble at her toes.

Sakura frowned again, recalling her unpleasant encounter with the snake sannin. This was no time to be wading.

She needed to get out of this place now.

Orochimaru couldn't be far away, since he did leave her under a tree, not in his base. Sakura let out a groan, her mind recalling unpleasant memories. He may have saved her from death, but dammit! She is a proud kunoichi of Konoha! A jonin, in fact, and this major –extremely major, in fact- blundering mistake would certainly leave Tsunade thinking of her apprentice as a pathetic weakling.

She wasn't a weakling.

"I'm not a weakling!" Sakura screamed, raising her fist into the air. "I am a jonin and I am proud to be a strong kunoichi!" She slammed her fist into the water, creating a huge, tidal wave scaring the fish below her in the water and it scampered off. Sakura seethed in anger, a tick mark pulsing on her forehead.

_Orochimaru's so going to get it. If I ever see him again, I will slam my fist into his face and break every bone in his damn body!_ Inner Sakura cheered in agreement.

"Now, time to get out of this place." Sakura cracked her knuckles in anticipation before turning around. At least, she tried to. Instead, she fell face first into the water. Gasping, she reached the surface and tried to stand, but she couldn't feel her feet and legs.

They had gone uncharacteristically numb.

_Wha-what's going on?_ Sakura panicked, looking down, barely managing to keep afloat using her arms. She tried to lift her feet out of the water but saw a tail flashing and glittering in the sunlight.

Sakura let out a horrified scream, her mind working into overdrive as she blinked rapidly at the sight, at first disbelieving. However, when her eyes had confirmed that the tail wasn't a hallucination, she burst into tears.

She now knew what Orochimaru meant by "experiment." She threw herself on the nearby rock and watched as the rest of her legs slowly molded themselves together and evolved into a shiny red tail.

She had a _tail. _Oh _God._

Sobbing, Sakura knew what she was now. How was she ever going to get back to Konoha? Even if she did, what would everyone think of her? Would they be able to change her back?

Sakura felt empty after the tears stopped running and dried on her face. She couldn't get back to the beach. Hell, she couldn't even swim! Pulling herself up on the rock, she was glad that she could even breathe out of water. Her best option now was to wait and see if anyone would come to her.

Her mind was awash with panicked thoughts, but they soon seemed to zap her of her strength as she sat, wishing she could do something about her state. Her tail flashed as she swung it slowly back and forth, the tips of the tail brushing the surface of the water. As she watched, she became lulled and dropped into a peaceful sleep, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her every movement.

**So this was the first chapter! As for the title "Metamorphosis," the word is not only applied to amphibians and insects, but to anything (or anyone) that changes into another thing. So I decided it would be an appropriate title for this chapter.**

**As for ages and time, they will be explained in later chapters. It's quite confusing; I had to think about the idea somewhat also.**

**Please review below :) Criticisms, anything really are welcome, and I'll reply. Sure, you can leave flames about how this chapter lags too much, how the characters don't act like themselves, or how this story is so boring. If a flame is too much, I'll probably say something about it.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**(And no, I'm not always this serious/cynical :D )**


End file.
